


Teeth in Weird Places

by NotASpaceAlien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genitals, M/M, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale finds some disturbing information about snakes on the internet, and it raises some questions....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth in Weird Places

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr at http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/129050406435/prompt-crowley-reassuring-aziraphale-that-he-does

Aziraphale sipped his tea, his concern growing as he browsed on the computer.

The two of them had Made An Effort together several times by now, and Aziraphale had started wondering about certain things.  Crowley always had snake eyes, and occasionally his tongue would flick out looking much thinner and forked than usual.  Sometimes he had scales in patches on his torso.  But he had _never_ –

He sipped his tea again.  He had been curious, so he had given himself a rudimentary biology lesson, and had not been entirely pleased with what he had found.

He called Crowley up and told him to come over.

“Hello, angel,” he sung out as he opened the door to the shop, and Aziraphale immediately seized him, dragged him into the back room, and unbuttoned his pants.  


“Erm, hello,” said the bewildered demon, flushing beet red and turning away as Aziraphale inspected him.  


“You only have one,” said Aziraphale.  


“One…?  One–of course I only have one–”  


“And it doesn’t have any–any teeth or something on it?”  


“Wh-What!” stuttered Crowley.  “No!  Aziraphale, we’ve–”  


“I just don’t want any surprises,” the angel said, sniffing and closing Crowley’s pants back up.  “I won’t have you suddenly manifesting a hemipenis at a sensitive time.”  


“R-right,” said Crowley as Aziraphale walked away, feeling confused and a little harried.  



End file.
